The micro-LED technology refers to the LED array of small size integrated on a substrate with high density. Currently, the micro-LED technology is starting development, and it is expected in the industry that a high-quality micro-LED product comes into the market. High-quality micro-LED will have a deep affection on the conventional display products such as LCD/OLED that have already been put into the market.
During the manufacturing of a micro-LED device, a defective micro-LED may be found on a receiving substrate after micro-LEDs are transferred to the receiving substrate. In this situation, a repair for the defect is required, which is called a micro-LED repair or repairing a micro-LED here. The receiving substrate is a display screen, for example.
In the prior art, the whole carrier substrate having known-good micro-LEDs thereon is heated to melt the solder on the carrier substrate. Then, a known-good micro-LED is picked up by using a pick-up head. Next, the known-good micro-LED is moved to a defective position of the receiving substrate by using the pick-up head. The known-good micro-LED is bonded onto the receiving substrate by heating the whole receiving substrate.
The U.S. Pat. No. 8,518,204 B2 discloses a method of fabricating and transferring a micro device and an array of micro device to a receiving substrate. This patent is wholly incorporated hereby as reference herein.
In the prior art, the carrier substrate and/or the receiving substrate shall be wholly heated, which will have influence on the performance of the micro-LED. Furthermore, the micro-LEDs that need a repair are generally a tiny portion of an array of micro-LEDs. Thus, the efficiency is low in the manner of wholly heating the carrier substrate and/or the receiving substrate.